The 7Hour War
by Azn Elemental
Summary: One chapter only story and i just wrote it cause i was bored so if it sucks dont flame me


Counter-Strike Militia: The 7-Hour War  
  
Observed from far away an APC convoy was driving towards a small estate somewhere out in the desert. 4 scientists have been kidnapped and the convoy was delivering the teams that would free them.  
  
5 of the armored personnel carriers parked at the entrance of the estate. A total of 20 counter-terrorists stepped out into the sunlight. With an assortment of weapons and uniforms the rescue team was ready to take on the terrorists. 3 of the team leaders had a little meeting discussing the plans.  
  
Team A, the strike team, was to rush in and clear out any opposing forces. Then Team B, the demolition team, is to blow up several key defensive points if Team A hasn't mopped up the terrorists. If that doesn't work Team C, the rescue team, was to sneak through the sewer and smuggle the hostages out while teams A and B occupied the kidnappers.  
  
"Everyone synchronize your stop watch's," stated the commander of Team B. "Team A is to go in, then Team B is to follow Team A's path after 30 seconds exactly" Then the middle-aged man checked to see that everyone was paying attention, they were. "After 45 of Team A's departure Team C is to go through that hallway" He pointed at a doorway that looked like a mine entrance. "And go through the sewers to the back yard."  
  
Team A's commander was a young woman. She was 5'7" and had brown hair, her name was Sophia and she was in her mid-20. "Okay, lets go," cried Sophia as she loaded her M4B2 and ran out through a corridor. 15 people followed her with confident faces.  
  
"No pressure Jeff" said the commander of Team C to Team B's commander. "No pressure man, but you got 5, 4, 3." He was apparently counting down the time before Team B had to go in.  
  
"Don't be an ass John," replied Jeff "okay team lets go!" The 13 members of Team B were dressed in blue overalls and ran through the same corridor Team A did. The members of Team C shifted around nervously, more then half of them were new recruits.  
  
"Times up, follow me guys and shoot at anything wearing camouflage clothes and you'll all be fine," said John. Trying to calm their nerves he let the ones who smoke light a cigarette during their passage through the tunnels and told them to remember their training.  
  
Things weren't going well for Team A. They had found cover easily and waited for something to show up to shoot at. Sophia was disturbed so she sent Garrett and Joel to scout ahead. They walked right into a trap, before they reached halfway across the courtyard they fell as if clothes lined. A sniper had hit the 2 men. 5 seconds later James ran up to help pull them out of the open. 2 others had done the same thing as James; the 3 of them walked right into a minefield. "Forget them!" screamed Sophia, "Provide cover fire THEN we can help them out!" Things still weren't going well. A shoot out had occurred after a sniper from Team A had taken the other terrorist sniper out that had taken Garrett and Joel out. "Stupid idiots!" screamed Sophia as she saw her men getting picked off one by one. "Get cover!" Several bullets whizzed by as the commander yelled directions to counter-terrorists that were getting shot down at a rapid rate. Then an explosion ripped apart the roof of the house that the terrorists had taken cover in, Team B had arrived. Some men in ski jackets jumped out of the burning building. Using the distraction to their favor the strike team the surviving members rose from their positions and mowed the remaining terrorists down.  
  
Meanwhile Team B used C4 to blow a hole in the wall and sneak in. Using HE hand grenades and flash bangs they took 1 room at a time. A napalm pack from a careless member blew himself, several teammates, and almost a dozen terrorists up. He also set the roof on fire and the building was about to collapse on itself. Seeing that they had failed the remaining T's ran away. When Team C had reached the house it was all over. Rounding up the remaining terrorists and leading the hostages to safety several helicopters flew over and dropped several napalm bombs and the fire ravaged the courtyard. The bombs that Team B blew up and took out almost all of the remaining men and women in the counter-terrorist force. Only 12 remained, including the team leaders and 9 of the cadets from Team C. "Oh shit" whispered Jeff as he spotted the remains of the hostages. Their bodies were charred and bone was showing in several limbs.  
  
"Into the house!" shouted John as he saw the helicopters were turning around for another round. "Get! Get! Go! Rush through the house and into the sewers!" yelled the team leaders as machine gun fire broke the ground around them. Jumping into the sewers only 8 people made it safely.  
  
A loud crash was heard as Sophia threw her M4B2 into a corner, "Damn! It's empty!" Taking out her USP pistol she cocked it and turned the safety off.  
  
"We can always go through the sewers right? We can get to the APC's and still get away!" whispered a nervous recruit, he looked no older than 19. A shuffling noise came from the other end of the sewer that made most of them jump. It was another Team C recruit. "How'd you get through that?" asked another young recruit.  
  
"I jumped through the other man hole," explained the young man. "The tunnel collapsed half way through."  
  
"There's nothing we can do," whispered Jeff as he realized that surrendering would only be a liability and any other option ended in a high death count.  
  
"Jeff! You have a bomb with a proximity detector?" asked John. He threw it to him. "Okay I'll plant it here and you guys wait at the other manhole. I'll catch up soon, go, when you hear an explosion run out and shoot."  
  
The other 7 ran through the sewer obediently following the commander's instruction knowing there is nothing else they can do. John caught up quickly and he told them to wait. He assigned 2 of the wounded counter- terrorists to wait here and mount the PARA machine gun and protect their backs. An explosion rocked the tunnel and 6 of them climbed the ladder. John quickly emptied his TMP at several T's and had to reload. Sophia's USP's shot rang out loudly and several guys fell to her careful aiming. Jeff's grenade launcher blew craters and limbs off. The sound of the 3 guns made the impression of a symphony.  
  
AK fire and bullets from mac10's mowed down the recruits. A bullet from a G3S31 hit Sophia in the leg. As she fell other bullets made a trail up her body, blood squirting out grotesquely. Then a HE grenade popped up from the manhole. Shrapnel cut down the 2 wounded guys down there and John's leg was cut to ribbons. Rounds from a UMP hit Jeff in the shoulder and he fell. Another bullet from an MP5 NAVY killed him before he hit the ground. John saw one last image before he died. A grenade from Jeff's launcher ricocheted off the walls and landed right next to his head. It was 7 hours since they came at 12:00pm, John died at 7:00pm. 


End file.
